psgfandomcom-20200223-history
Panty
Panty (パンティ, Panti?) :Voiced by: Arisa Ogasawara Panty (aka Anarchy Panty, aka''' Bitchy Angel''') is a sexy, female angel, with spikey blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Panty is the older of the Anarchy sisters. Her name, Panty, derivates from the object she is able to weaponize. "Hi! I'm Panty, and I like sex." -Panty Personality and Interests Panty is often portrayed as a celebrity blonde, and is always looking for different men to sleep with. She has low standards in men, and is occasionally shown to be unsatisfied after the act. Unlike her sister Stocking, Panty doesn't take her job as a Ghost-hunter too seriously. Instead, focusing on fulfilling her personal goal of sleeping with one thousand men, during her stay on Earth. Panty is often considered to be the personification of the deadly sin, Lust. Which is emphasized on the number of times she has had sex troughout the series, and by the X-ray of her brain during the opening sequence, which shows her only thoughts are about both: men and sex. Panty is also quite shameless, not caring when some broadcasters were able to see (and record) her pantiless, and even going as far as pole dancing in front of an audience, while on a live show. Panty jogs to maintain her figure, and is annoyed that Stocking doesn't have to do this. She also claims her smaller chest is more sensitive and responsive than Stocking's bigger breasts. Panty likes spicy food in general, and mentions disliking sugar. Her favourite snack is Death Babanero-flavoured potato chips, and has shown a great fondness in living a celebrity lifestyle. Abilities To prepare for battle, Panty removes her panties. Her ability is being able to transform her own panties into a pistol, Backlace, a spiritual gun which can hurt ghosts. However, Backlace is unable to harm humans. It has not been confirmed yet if all heavenly weapons follow this rule, though. Backlace seems capable of harming demons, angels, and anything spirit related, such as ghosts. In the absence of Backlace, Panty can fight using normal guns.However, she highly avoids this, because she does not like the smell of gunpowder. Panty is able to transform any underwear, besides her own (including non-panties) into guns, and is also able to combine different panties to form a bigger rifle-like Backlace. Clothes She usually wears a short sleeveless red dress with matching shoes, red hoop earrings, and a golden necklace with matching bracelets on each wrist. Panty's angel outfit seems to be inspired on ancient Greek clothing. Most notably, her golden winged Hermes-like high heels. During the transformation, she wears a white puffy short-skirt, a white short blouse, a golden collar and several golden bracelets. Both, Panty and Stocking, have worn different clothing in several episodes. Some examples being Panty's biker outfit from Death Race, Panty's celebrity outfit from Sex and the Daten City, Panty's outfit from Catfight Club, and Panty's uniform from The Clamor of the Beehive. Most of her outfits allow her to slide her panties off with ease. Partners Throughout the series, Panty is shown hooking up with a variety of men for sexual intercourse. These include: *At least 4 guys she's sitting on during the opening sequence. *Milkman *A plumber *A policeman *A biker *Daten City High's football team (at least 12 members). *A poofy haired guy in the Statue of Liberty. *At least 8 guys lying about after some sort of orgy. *The "Precious Boytoy" gym rat. *Brief *A 'submissive' guy Stocking was fond of (saying he was as limp as a pudding). *999 men in total, plus Brief. Gallery Panty by natsu623-d30vik5.png|Panty during transformation. panty1.png|Panty pole dancing. panty3.png|Panty during transformation. panty2.jpg|Panty & Stocking in Episode 13. panty3.JPG|Panty in her undies. panty5.jpg|Panty in Episode 02. PantyEp13.JPG|A headshot of Panty. PantyUniform.jpg|Panty in uniform. Pantyunif.jpg|Panty in uniform. panty6.JPG|Panty in Episode 09. panty7.JPG|Transformer Panty. Biker.jpg|Panty's biker outfit. Trivia *Due to public popularity, Panty portrays "Peerlessly pour public 'preciators, plus proposes publishing". *After recovering her virginity in Episode 13, Brief becomes her number 1000, and also her first. *In Episode 09, it is implied that Panty's ears are an erogenous zone. Category:Females Category:Angels